Being Good to Each Other
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: [Day 3 of Laurel Lance week] Laurel and Felicity talk and shop.


Title: Being Good to Each Other  
>Words: 2071<br>Genre: friendship  
>Pairing: LaurelFelicity Brotp  
>Status: Done<p>

Summary: _Laurel and Felicity talk and shop._

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Felicity asked Laurel, who had major thinky face. Furrowed brow. Staring into space. Chin on her crossed arms.<p>

Laurel shook out of it and smiled slightly. "Taylor Moore." She said, simply.

"That's the kid that you and Tommy babysat right? He was kind of like Barry. He lost his parents to some bad people. And they were going after him, but you and Tommy, you saved him." Felicity smiled.

Laurel nodded. "He was so good. Just didn't know what was going on. Didn't know why someone would want to kill his parents." She told Felicity. She wondered about him a lot. He was one of the best things about Oliver coming back. It was a chance for Oliver, Tommy, and her to be together. Things were strained because Oliver and Tommy, they were both tense, but it was good.

"Why you thinking about him? I mean obviously, he was a good kid, but what brings it up now?" Felicity asked, a little bit of a nervous chatter going on.

Laurel shrugged. "I just wonder how he's doing occasionally. And since the city was destroyed, I've worried about him more often. I wonder where they lived. And if he wanted to go back there and see where the last place he had parents was. And I wonder if he'll get that chance. I mean his aunt calls me about every three months to see how I'm doing. She hasn't lately."

"Maybe you should call her." Felicity suggested. If she had this many thoughts about one little boy she saved, Felicity couldn't imagine what else she thought about. How much all the lives she could potentially be responsible for weighed on her. "You know you're not at fault for what happened right?" Felicity asked.

Laurel shook her head. "Of course I know," She said, hiding her face. Felicity knew that she didn't. Or maybe she did. But she still let the guilt weigh her down.

"It was not your fault that they were killed. They were killed because there were bad people in the world. It's not you. He lives because you saved him. And that is heroism. You saved a little boy who you didn't even know." Felicity said as she held Laurel's hand. "You're a hero."

Laurel couldn't look Felicity directly in the eyes. "Maybe, but I could have done something more, you know? I could have known." She said and put herself down.

"No one knew how much danger they were in except you. You took their case, because you saw that justice wasn't being served. No one else saw that. And if you could have more, you would have, so just stop beating yourself up, okay?" She chuckled a little. "You and Ollie are so alike. You can't take a win for a win."

Laurel laughed. "I think that's the first time I've heard you call him Ollie." She smiled.

Felicity shrugged. "It's a good nickname." She turned to her computer and then turned back to Laurel. "You want to see something cool?" She asked. Laurel rolled her chair over to Felicity who smiled. "So we know that this little kid that you adore is Mr. Taylor Moore. And he's Aunt calls you, can you give me her phone number real quick?" She asked.

Laurel read Felicity the phone number and her fingers flew across the keyboard. A bunch of things popped up on the screen, but the last one was a video feed from a school where Taylor was running around a playground and playing tag with mostly girls, but a few boys mixed in. "Is this real time?" Laurel asked, with a little bit of awe in her voice.

"This is what he's doing right now. You had a part in that. You helped that boy become the pinnacle of light he is now." Felicity said as she looked fondly at the monitor. He looked happy. He looked like a good little kid. She could understand why Laurel was worried about him. You never knew how people would react to grief. Especially kids.

Laurel stroked the screen fondly. "I, just, Tommy was so good with him. It was the first time I had thought maybe about being a mother in so long. When we were with him. I remember thinking that if they couldn't find kin for him, that I wanted to adopt him." Her voice broke, thinking of Tommy and motherhood and Taylor. They were all important and she would never get to feel something like that quite again.

"You're gonna be a great mom someday. I know it," Felicity whispered as she hugged Laurel.

This is what Felicity chewed him out for when he heard about the dinner. She chewed him out because he was so involved in himself, he didn't see all the pain Laurel was in. He heard that she blamed herself for Tommy's death, but he certainly hadn't believed her in that moment. Maybe because she went after the hood, but with the way he was acting, Felicity wasn't surprised that the government wanted to intervene.

Oliver did this because he wanted to be a hero for Tommy. Laurel did it because she knew that it was the right thing to do. Laurel did it because she saw the wrongs of the world and saw that it could do better.

If there was ever a choice about who to trust with her life, Felicity would have chosen Laurel over Oliver, everytime. He sacrificed a lot, and he was a true hero, but sometimes he didn't do it for the right reasons. Laurel saw that people can change and that everyone deserved justice and if that wasn't the right reasons, well then she didn't know what was. They sounded like the right reasons.

Laurel wiped her tears away and looked at Felicity, "You are going to be a great mom too. You're gonna give all your little ones the world. Do things your mom never could." She said and scrunched her nose.

Felicity laughed. "Wouldn't be hard. I love my mom. I do. But growing up, it wasn't easy. There's a reason I learned to build computers. And that's because it was cheaper than buying one. And we had to save every dollar we could."

Laurel stood up and smiled. "It's not gonna be like that at all for your kids. But, I have an idea." She said as she took Felicity by the hand and dragged her out of the cave and into her car.

"Where are we going?" She asked Laurel as she dragged her bag that held her laptop in it and put on her bluetooth.

Laurel stopped her from getting the bluetooth fully in. "The boys aren't going anywhere tonight. You can leave that off. Just enjoy the experience," Laurel insisted as they drove to a mall. Weird. But also normal, Felicity thought.

Laurel pulled her into the Apple store and asked to see a Man named Auggie, who came out and flashed a smile at both of them. "It's good to see, Laurel." He said as he kissed her cheek. "What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"I'm looking to spoil a friend. So all new gadgets. Tablet. Phone. Laptop. Laptop with the works." She said. "Think you could do something like that for me?" She asked.

Felicity tapped her on the shoulder. "You don't have to do this for me. I'm fine really."

Laurel shook her head. "Let someone take care of you for once." She said to Felicity.

She looked to Auggie who smiled. "It'll be right out." He said and went to the back.

Felicity hugged Laurel once again, because this was just what Laurel was. She didn't expect anything out of what she just did. She knew that Felicity had a phone that was way past its years and a window's tablet, which was good for a lot of things, but she'd always craved an ipad. And now Laurel was just giving those things to her.

"I think you're friend will be very happy with this stuff," Auggie said to Laurel as he walked out with computer box in one hand, a phone in the other, and the ipad tucked under his armpit. "Anything else?" He said as he put it down on the table beside them.

"A bag?" Laurel laughed. "And to pay for it."

Auggie shook his head. "My gift to you and your friend. I actually have one more for you." He said as he took the other gift from under his arm out. A pair of sweet headphones. "I remember that you liked to listen to music in your office in headphones. These ones, they'll make that experience for you."

Felicity scrunched her nose and looked at her new toys. "She must have gotten you off of something good." She said.

"Yeah," He said and smiled at Laurel. "She got me off a murder charge. And she married me and my fiancee right after that, so that we could get her on my healthcare." He laughed and looked at his shoes.

Felicity's mouth fell open. "You're ordained?" She pushed Laurel with her shoulder.

"Yeah," Laurel laughed. "I've only ever done Auggie and Melinda's wedding, but it was cool. He needed something right then. And I had an in with the judge to approve the paperwork that night." She shrugged. "How's she doing by the way?" Laurel asked.

Auggie pulled out his cellphone and showed her. "She wrote a Nirvana musical. She's taking it to production now." He smiled. "She'd love to know that I saw you. She worries about you. We see you in the papers so often."

"Yeah, my job, it puts me in the papers a lot. Don't worry. I'm good." She told Auggie. "I'm actually great now."

He nodded. "I should let you and your friend go though, so she can play with her new toys. Enjoy the headphones," He said as he kissed her cheeks and went to greet other customers.

Felicity carried her bag of new toys out and smiled. "No one knows what this city needs better than you." Felicity said. "And by the way, that man was totally crushing on you."

"Was not," Laurel laughed. "Besides, he's married. And i'm not into that kind of deal, it's just not for me." She said and looked in the direction of the car. "So do you want to do some more shopping or do you want to go back to the cave?" Laurel asked. "I now how much you like it down there."

Felicity took Laurel's hand and smiled. "I want to spend some time with you. So let's go shopping." She said firmly, so firmly that it almost made Laurel cry again, because it had been a long time since someone specifically wanted to spend time with her. And said it. But she didn't cry. Instead, she beamed and took her in the direction of Alexander McQueen and Hugo Boss and Betsey Johnson.

Felicity smiled at how Laurel came alive with the colors of the shoes and the dresses. Felicity grinned when she saw Laurel step into the most adorable Alexander McQueen pink heart peep toe shoes. "You have to buy those," She insisted. "Actually, no, you're not doing anything. I'm buying those for you." She said and handed her card, well, technically Oliver's card, the company credit card to the woman standing over them.

"I could have paid for them," Laurel laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't want you too. You got me a gift. Now it's time to return the favor. Betsey's next?" She asked. "Oliver could use the miles."

"He's gonna be hella interested to know when he bought me all of this." Laurel laughed. The truth was it was pretty nice to have a girlfriend to shop with again. Joanna had her firm and she worked with all of those cool people and she didn't really have time for Laurel, but today, she had someone new. Someone permanent.

Felicity shrugged. She couldn't have cared less if Oliver had a problem with it. She worked hard for him. Sometimes unjustly so. And she sent Laurel plenty of gifts when he was feeling guilty before. Now, it wasn't guilt but generosity that lead Laurel to get the most out of his money. "Let me deal with him."

Laurel squeezed Felicity's hand. "He'll never see it coming."


End file.
